


Words In A Tavern

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [46]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is my reversal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Even in the middle of a brutal conquest, people gossip and other people find information they don’t realize is important.





	Words In A Tavern

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** Words In A Tavern  
**Characters:** Rune, Johan, Yubel (last two mentioned)||**Ship:** N/A  
**Chapters:** 1-1||**Words:** 500  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX, reversal AU: A64, minor character  
**Notes:** Sometime after Juudai’s broken Johan and had Ryou turned.  
**Summary:** Even in the middle of a brutal conquest, people gossip and other people find information they don’t realize is important.

* * *

Rune heard rumors. He heard plenty of them and ignored most of them because they didn’t mean a thing. Not a single whispered word indicated the object of their search: where Johan might be. If one had, he would have listened, tried to figure out the truth. 

Many rumors he dismissed out of hand because they were too ridiculous, no matter the focus of them. People liked to gossip and most of the time, Rune blended into the background so well that people gossiped all over and around him without realizing he could hear everything. 

Yubel couldn’t do that. Rune deeply loved his sibling but Yubel stood out so much, especially when they got a bit violent about asking for information leading to Johan. 

That, however, led them to this tavern, where Rune quietly ordered a drink and found a corner to settle in and listen. Some of the other patrons cast nervous looks towards him that seemed to settle down as the evening passed. The fear in their eyes sent chills crawling up his spine. 

But he listened and they forgot he was there in favor of their gossip, which featured the ever-popular topic of the warlord Haou – the only warlord left in the world. Ten years earlier there had been more, tussling with each other, reigning over their realms. One by one, they’d each fallen to Haou-sama, mercilessly crushed beneath his armored feet. 

“I heard his vampire is scouting out this way,” the baker murmured to the butcher, who shuddered visibly, one hand going to rub against her neck. “We’ll have to start locking our doors. Does anyone have any holy water? Does that _help_?” 

Rune sipped his drink. Vampires. He’d heard stories about the blood-drinkers but he’d never met one in person before. 

“Are we going to have to leave? I’ve just gotten my family settled in.” A sturdy farmer type did not look happy. “The crops aren’t even ready for harvest yet.” 

More whispers and rumors, fear of Haou, and low muttered words about those who served him – Fallen Angels and creatures of Dark World, vampires and … 

Often words were cut off and every time they were, glances cast in Rune’s direction. More and more he shifted uneasily, the speakers falling silent. Finally he finished his drink and headed out. He’d learn no more tonight. He didn’t even know what he’d learned now, if anything, and these people looked too worried to give a straight answer. 

As he closed the tavern door, he could hear a sudden sweep of chatter, still kept soft, but one phrase came to him clear and harsh and bright. 

“Haou’s Consort?” 

He’d never heard of such a thing before. Maybe he should check into it. It did send a hint of nervousness winding all through him. 

_Wonder if Yubel’s heard about this?_ He’d ask once he got back to them. Yubel spoke to the spirits; their information could be quite different from what he gathered. Time to pool their resources. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** So, Rune and Yubel get the first whiff of Johan in quite a while. And in case you’re unsure, Rune is effectively the double of Johan we see in episode 134. I write him as being Johan’s twin/triplet, depending on the AU.


End file.
